The Last Nightfall part 2
by Dark Joker03
Summary: La continuación de "The Last Nightfall". En este punto los protagonistas deben luchar para sobrevivir a una guerra entre hombres lobos y brujas, que determinara la supervivencia del grupo.


**Este one-shot esta dividido en dos partes y es parte de un reto de "Tu personaje favorito" de Teen Wolf. Escribirlo todo junto hubiera sido muy pesado de leer por lo que he pedido permiso de Hazel L. Zhang-Friki. **

**Espero que la disfruten leyéndola, y por favor comenten! Gracias :)**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, a parte de mis OC, pertenecen a la serie de Teen Wolf de Jeff Davis. Solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

Los gritos de venganza llenaron el establecimiento en cuestión de segundos. La joven alzó el arma rápidamente para apuntar hacia los furiosos hombres lobo.

-Matar a vuestro Alfa ha sido increíblemente fácil, ¿no os vergüenza? Acabar con vosotros será mucho más fácil. Anda, ponednos a prueba - Amenazó Babette, acercándose a ellos con la escopeta apuntando a la cabeza del hombre lobo más cercano.

Ellos comenzaron a gruñir pero no se acercaron más. Babette se aproximó a Derek sin dejar de apuntar con el arma, moviendo los pies lentamente para no exaltar más a las bestias. Justo antes que las fuerzas de Derek flaquearan, ella agarró su torso lleno de sangre con el brazo izquierdo.

Derek se encontraba mareado por la pérdida de sangre pero…había algo extraño en él, como si algo malo se estuviera expandiendo por su sangre.

-Mierda, te ha mordido –murmulló enfadada Babette al tocar la barbilla de Derek y ver la herida. –Tenemos que salir de aquí. Maggie, ven -dijo más alto para que la oyera.

-Vámonos de aquí -consiguió decir Derek aunque la abundante sangre que emanaba de cuello le impedía hablar correctamente.

Scott agarró la mano de Allison y se dirigieron hacia la salida con el resto de los integrantes.

-Toma -dijo Babette mientras le entregaba la escopeta a Stiles.

-Espera, ¿qué quieres que haga con esto? -preguntó asustado cogiendo el arma por un extremo.

-¡Apuntales y dispara si es necesario! Tu amigo pesa demasiado para tener la escopeta en la mano -susurró exasperada y con el tono de voz más alto de lo deseado.

Con nerviosismo Stiles levantó el arma pero no transmitía la misma sensación de amenaza que Babette. Un hombre lobo lo vio como una ocasión para atacar y avanzó hacia ellos con un fiero aullido. En ese momento Derek se separó rápidamente de Babette para bramar un gran rugido que lo detuvo y lo hizo retroceder al ver que sus rojizos ojos emitían un brillo peligroso.

Babette y Scott lo cogieron antes que sus fuerzas fallaran y salieron del bar a toda la velocidad que podía su malherido cuerpo.

-¿Tenéis coche, no? -Preguntó Babette obligando a Derek acelerar el paso.- Tenemos que largarnos antes de que se enfaden más.

-Sí, está ahí -señalo Allison entretanto corría hacia él para abrir la puerta y que tumbaran a Derek en el asiento trasero. –No vamos a caber todos aquí dentro.

-Stiles, tú conduces -anunció Scott. Señalando a Maggie dijo.- Siéntate en el asiento del copiloto, y Allison se sentará encima de mí.

-¿Quieres que me quede sujetando a tu amigo mientras se desangra? -preguntó incrédula Babette.- Sé que es un Alfa pero necesita atención médica.

-Pondremos su cabeza en tu regazo para que presiones su herida.

Babette suspiró resignada y asintió para aceptar la propuesta de Scott. Stiles arrancó el coche a toda la velocidad que pudo y salió disparado hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Derek se sentía acalorado y desorientado, igual que cuando lo dispararon con una bala llena de acónito.

La sensación de vértigo y de que el mundo no paraba de dar vueltas, provocaba grandes mareos al Alfa. Necesitaba que algo lo anclara a la tierra y le hiciera sentir seguro, igual que el apretón reconfortante que le daba su madre cuando apoyaba la mano en su hombro.

En esa inquietud sintió como una cálida mano agarraba la suya, dándole una sensación seguridad inesperada. Era pequeña y un poco áspera pero aquello estabilizó los temblores y los escalofríos, permitiéndole entrar en calma durante un tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Derek abrió los ojos, comprobó que estaba dentro de un coche. **Su **coche. Estaba parado y no había nadie dentro a excepción de él. Cuando intentó incorporarse, un gran mareo invadió su mente y le obligó a recostarse otra vez. Podía oír dos voces discutiendo fuera del auto, las cuales no reconocía.

-¡No podemos entrar en la guarida de Marius como si nada! ¿De verdad creéis que después de haber matado a su teniente ¡y amante! nos va a dejar entrar? Tenemos que pedir ayuda a Evangelie -expuso una voz femenina.

-¡Tienen a Misha, Maggie! –gritó una voz más joven.- Evangelie me dejó tirada cuando supo que mi hermano era de la manada de Marius.

-Pero entiéndelo, Babe…tu hermano está en el bando que comenzó la guerra, es normal que…

-¡No puedo abandonarlo! Es lo único que me queda, Maggie -respondió con la voz rota por la desesperación.- Quizás si consigo demostrar su inocencia, Evangelie lo acepte en el Clan y retiré su maldición.

-Ella odio a los hombres lobo, y lo sabes perfectamente.

-Él no eligió ser uno, era demasiado pequeño cuando lo mordieron. Tiene que haber una cura…Yo…

-No la hay -dijo Derek mientras salía un poco mareado del coche, apoyándose en la puerta para no caerse.-No hay ninguna cura aparte de la muerte.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron fijamente, pero Babette lo estaba fulminando con una mirada asesina.

-Vaya, es una sorpresa que sigas vivo aunque hubiera sido mejor que estuvieras muerto -manifestó ella, cruzando los brazos y dedicándole una sonrisa cínica.

-¿A qué te refieres? -exigió saber Derek al escucharla, colocándose intimidatoriamente cerca de ella para demostrarle que a él no le hacían bromas pesadas.

Babette tocó su barbilla y bajo su dedo con lentitud por el cuello hasta la mal cicatrizada herida. Derek sintió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando ella acarició su barbilla, pero lo ocultó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Estás infectado. Adele te jodió bien transmitiéndote la maldición de la muerte en vida. Y no, no eres un vampiro, más bien un principiante a hombre lobo zombie.

-Estás mintiendo -amenazó Derek, acercándose a ella hasta tenerla a unos centímetros de su cara, sintiendo cómo la respiración de la joven se aceleraba.

-Te aseguró que no -replicó desafiante. Alejándose de Derek, siguió hablando.- La mordedura te ha transmitido la enfermedad. Te volverás igual que ella dentro de un día o dos.

La mente de Derek colapsó al recibir la dolorosa noticia. Su rostro permaneció en shock, sin embargo pronto se transformó en rabia absoluta, liberándola con un furioso rugido. Comenzó a caminar con nerviosismo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, deteniéndose pensativo durante unos segundos y volviendo a encaminarse hacia las dos jóvenes.

-Tú sabes quién puede quitarla -afirmó Derek. –No te hagas la inocente, oí vuestra conversación. ¡Maldita sea! Yo solo quería rescatar a Deaton.

Babette y Maggie abrieron los ojos al escuchar el nombre del veterinario.

-¿¡Conoces a Alan Deaton!? –exclamó Maggie con un gran brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

-Sí… -contestó desconfiado.

-Él es uno druida más poderosas de California. Con su ayuda, podríamos salvar a los que no están ya demasiado avanzados en la infección. –explicó Babette con una felicidad y emoción que resultaban extrañas en sus facciones. -¿Dónde está?

-Fue secuestrado y las pistas me llevaron hasta el bar de carretera que estabais vosotras. Le perdí la pista ahí pero sospecho que los hombres de ese tal Marius están detrás de todo esto.

-Seguro que lo hay llevado a su refugio para obligarle a curar a sus malditos hombres lobo.- Dedujo Maggie furiosa.

-Es su manada, es comprensible que intente curarla.- razonó Babette con el rostro pensativo.

-¡Por su culpa Ellie está muerta!

-¡Tú la conocías mejor que yo, le encantaba meterse en problemas!

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Se acabó la discusión** ahora**.

Derek se estaba comenzando a cansar de ser el único que no sabía que estaba pasando realmente.

-Me vas a explicar que está pasando muy brevemente antes que mate a alguien sin ayuda de la maldición.

Babette cogió aire profundamente y comenzó a relatar la causa de los problemas.

-Las brujas y los hombres lobos nunca se han llevado bien pero existía cierta paz entre los dos bandos. Hasta que murió la hija de Evangelie, Ellie.

-No sabemos exactamente la causa pero Evangelie descubrió que fue uno de la manada de Marius, y por ello les maldijo a transformarse en bestias sin control que se pudren en vida-continuo Maggie.

-Te ayudaré a rescatar a Deaton.-confirmó Babette- Necesitarás ayuda a parte de tus amigos para combatirlos.

Derek confuso, frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la palabra "amigos" hasta caer en la cuenta que Stiles, Scott y Allison no estaban ahí. Miró a ambos lados para buscar su rastro pero lo único que consiguió fue una pequeña risa de Babette.

-Tranquilo, lobito. El coche se quedó sin gasolina y fueron a buscar al pueblo más cercano. Scott está inspeccionando la zona para ver si nos han seguido. Ven conmigo.

Babette lo cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia el interior del coche. La pequeña mano de la joven le resultaba familiar pero no conseguía recordar…

Dejó de pensar al ver como la joven se quitaba la camisa para quedarse en una ajustada camisa de asillas y cogía una botella de agua.

-No servirá de mucho pero es mejor que limpie tu herida del cuello -comentó mientras se acerca a Derek utilizando su camisa mojada de agua como un paño para limpiar la azulada carne.

Derek permaneció quieto y no pudo evitar oler el agradable aroma que emanaba Babette. Aunque podía olfatear la gran suciedad y sangre fresca de su cuerpo, tenía matices a canela y a hierbas aromáticas. Cerró los ojos para así disfrutar y alejar la pesadez que comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente.

-Todavía no sé tu nombre -dijo Babette sin dejar la limpieza de la herida. –Stiles solo te llamó Lobo amargado -aclaró con una sonrisa divertida.

-Derek

-Yo soy Babette o Babe, aunque sospecho que ya lo sabías por la discusión -comentó exhalando cansada.

-¿Eres una bruja? -quiso saber Derek.

-…No, soy principiante de druida -respondió sin decir nada más-. Ya no quedan muchos druidas en América y el más cercano es el clan de Evangelie. Deaton se negó a instruirme porque estaba jubilado -añadió al ver que Derek fruncía el entrecejo por la corta información.

-¿Por qué se odian tanto?

-La supremacía supongo, pero su enemistad era personal desde antes de la muerte de Ellie.

-Las brujas son un gran peligro, echar maldiciones sabiendo que se puede expandirse como un virus. ¿Qué pasa si muerden a un humano?

-Mueren a los pocos minutos o en cuestión de segundos. Igual que Ellie. -dijo apesadumbrada.

Después de aquello permanecieron en silencio hasta que ella terminó el trabajo.

-Bien, este es el plan. Dentro de unas horas comenzarás a sufrir los síntomas, por lo que tenemos que reaccionar rápido -. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo para enseñarle un mapa envejecido y roto por los lados. -En este punto está la guarida de Marius y he utilizado un poco de clarividencia por descubrir que Deaton está ahí. Cuando vuelvan del pueblo con la gasolina y mi bolsa, podremos irnos. He hablado con Maggie y aunque no le haga mucha gracia va a pedir ayuda a algunas brujas del clan. Con esto podremos entretenerlos y entrar sin que nos vean.

-¿Qué pasa si me vuelvo agresivo antes de entrar?

Babette sacó un brillante colgante de su bolsillo para después girarlo y abrir un compartimento, liberando un asqueroso olor a acónito.

Lo depositó en la palma de la mano de Derek, quien arrugó la nariz e intentó devolvérselo pero se detuvo cuando ella cerró su mano con el colgante dentro.

-Sé que los hombres lobo odiáis el matalobos pero esto sirve para alejar tu lado salvaje y calmarte, bueno más bien marearte para que no ataques.

Derek soltó un suspiro desesperado y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Más vale que esto sirva.

-Oohh, no seas pesimista -bromeó Babette con una sonrisa divertida, dándole un golpe suave en el hombro-. Todo va a salir bien.

Unas voces comenzaron a oírse en la lejanía, alertando a Derek, quien salió del coche para encontrar con el trío de amigos.

-¡Vaya! Estás vivo -expresó Scott sorprendido de ver a Derek en casi perfecta condiciones.

-Ya podemos irnos -dijo Allison-. La manada de Marius abandonó el bar y se han dirigido hacia el norte.

-Bien, todos en marcha -anunció Babette. Se dirigió a Maggie y le dio un gran abrazo. -Cuando dije que Misha era lo único que tenía…Era mentira, tú eres como una hermana para mí. Te mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes, ya he contactado con las del aquelarre y vendrán a buscarme-le consoló devolviéndole el abrazo con amor.

-¡No nos retrasemos más, entonces! -exclamó Stiles.

* * *

El viaje fue transcurriendo en silencio, ya que no había necesidad ni ganas de hablar. Quien estaba conduciendo era Stiles, aunque a Derek no le hiciera ninguna gracia de dejarle su coche a ese adolescente alocado.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar? -preguntó Allison.

-Por la parte trasera, he quedado con Maggie en que ataque la entrada con algunas brujas. No fue difícil convencerlas, les encanta armar jaleo y matar hombres lobo.

-¿Es seguro que Maggie vaya? No tenía pinta de ser fuerte -quiso saber Stiles.

-Ella es más fuerte de lo que piensas -le respondió la joven mientras limpiaba su escopeta. -Consiguieron atraparla porque se quedó sin magia.

-¿Eso puede pasar? -dijo Scott con el rostro sorprendido.

-Las brujas consiguen su magia a base de sacrificios de sangre -contestó esta vez Derek. -Lo que me interesa ahora saber, ¿cómo os atraparon?

-Intentamos entrar en su guarida siendo solo dos. Pero ahora somos más por lo que esta vez será la definitiva.

Derek admiró la seguridad que transmitían las palabras de Babette pero dudaba que aquello ayudara en la hora de la verdad. Era lo más parecido a una misión suicida que había hecho nunca, ni en comparación al plan de asesinar a su tío loco.

Estaba comenzando a notar como su corazón latía cada vez más lento y la piel alrededor de la mordida comenzaba a adquirir un tono verde apagado. Apoyando su mano en el hombro, se ocultó la virulenta herida.

Podía oír los latidos de cada uno de los integrantes del coche y aquello le estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio. Con ello estaba naciendo un deseo oscuro en él. Quería que dejaran de latir, escuchar su último compás antes de expirar.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que sería capaz de hacer si se rendía ante la maldición. Tenía que encontrar a Deaton antes de que sucumbiera.

* * *

Con la luz del amanecer divisaron una gran casa que se fundía en la estructura de las altas rocas del desierto. El nerviosismo comenzó a llenar el aire del coche, provocando que Derek apretara con fuerza el colgante que le entregó Babette.

Stiles detuvo el coche a tres kilómetros de la guarida de Marius para no alertarlos con su olor. Todos los presentes estaban preparando sus armas con dedicación, pero Derek permaneció en silencio mirando las extensas tierras del desierto. Giró la cabeza al notar la presencia de un humano a su lado y se encontró con Stiles, quien lo miraba un poco indeciso.

-Vas a conseguirlo, Derek. Eres un superviviente-dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.- Sobreviviste a una bala de acónito y la herida de Peter cuando era Alfa. Joder, eres terminator.

Stiles abrió los ojos como platos al fijarse en la pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento en la cara de Derek, pero no pudo comprobarlo al oír como Babette los llamaba para repasar los últimos detalles.

-Scott y Allison atacaran por los flancos, eso ayudara a las brujas a entretenerlos. Stiles, tú te quedaras aquí para vigilar si van a la parte trasera y nos descubren, toma mi móvil y llama a Derek para avisarnos. Derek irá conmigo, así podré vigilarlo. Cuando saque la bengala, comenzaran a atacar.

Babette sacó un objeto cilíndrico y lo rompió por la mitad. Scott y Derek mirando extrañados al observar que no ocurría nada, sin embargo Allison y Stiles estaban pasmados.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Scott, extrañado por su reacción ante algo tan trivial como romper una barra.

-¡Tío! ¿¡No ves la niebla roja que suelta eso!?

-Los hombre lobos no pueden verla-aclaró Babette mientras guardaba las dos piezas rotas en su mochila.

Derek se agachó repentinamente, agarrando a la estupefacta Babette para tumbarla junta él. Indicando con un rápido movimiento de mano, indicó al resto que se agacharan.

Los gritos de la veintena de brujas se expandieron por el aire, provocando destellos y ráfagas que llenaron la entrada de la Marius. Los hombres lobos reaccionaron rápidamente, comenzando la batalla contra las fieras mujeres.

-El ataque ha empezado, no deben vernos –aconsejó el Alfa. –Cuando yo diga "ya", echamos a correr a la puerta, Babette –dijo al oído de la joven.

Como habían previsto, los tres guardias se alejaron de la puerta trasera para unirse al resto de sus compañeros. Con un silencioso "ya", Derek y Babette comenzaron a correr por el árido suelo del desierto.

Al llegar a la entrada, la joven intentó abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto. Sin paciencia, Derek pateó la puerta con tanta fuerza que rompió el cerrojo. Levantó la mano para invitar a Babette entrar, quien le dedico una sonrisa socarrona antes de entrar.

* * *

Derek se encontraba mal, sentía que el mareo y un nuevo sentimiento, quizás un rabia ciega, se apoderaba de él. Tenían que darse prisa, la maldición se expandía más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-¿Puedes oler a Deaton? –preguntó la joven mientras sacaba un cuchillo de cazador de su mochila.

El Alfa cerró los ojos para concentrarse y comenzó a olisquear el aire de la oscura casa. Gracias a sus avanzados sentidos pudo percibir la esencia de un humano en la segunda planta.

-Está justo encima de nosotros.

Los dos siguieron por la guarida sin encontrar ningún enemigo que no pudiesen evitar escondiéndose. Al llegar a la habitación, esta vez Babette sacó dos ganzúas para forzarla pero no fue necesario al descubrir que estaba abierta.

Colocándose en cada extremo de la puerta, Derek y Babette contaron tres antes de entrar en posición de ataque. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontraron solo a…

-¿Deaton? –preguntó Derek, totalmente incrédulo al verlo sin ninguna atadura o signos de maltrato, más bien en actitud serena y relajada. Estaba tranquilamente inspeccionando a un joven desmayado que estaba en una camilla. -¿Pero tú no estabas secuestrado?

-¡Misha! –gritó Babette, corriendo para estar junto su hermano pequeño. Acarició su cabello con ternura, reprimiendo a duras penas las lágrimas de alivio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –quiso saber Deaton, limpiándose las manos con un paño sucio de sangre.

-¿¡Cómo "qué hago aquí"!? –soltó furioso Derek. -¡Dejaste tu consulta patas arriba y desapareciste sin más! Te hemos estado buscando hasta llegar al maldito desierto de Texas. Y te encuentro aquí, preguntándome como si fuera yo el que está fuera de lugar.

La respiración de Derek estaba comenzando a alterarse demasiado, además sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de una forma enfermiza y animal. Deaton se percató de ello, acercándose cuidadosamente a Derek.

-¿Hace cuánto lo mordieron?

-La noche pasada –aclaró Babette, apartándose de su hermano para también acercarse con cuidado.

-Tienes que relajarte, Derek. El enfado aumenta la expansión de la maldición.

Con dificultad comenzó a coger aire continuamente por la nariz para relajarse, aunque la rabia ciega seguía estando dentro de él como un parásito.

-Explícame lo que ha pasado. Ya –exigió Derek con los ojos cerrados.

-Marius me trajo aquí para que curara a su manada. Mi consulta está así porque al principio no me explicaron sus motivos pero después de oírle, decidí ayudarlos.

-¿Has conseguido la cura?

-Solo retrasarla. La maldición solo acaba con la muerte de la quien la creó.

-Evangelie –dijo simplemente Babette.

-Aunque parezca lo más acertado, hay algo que me hace pensar que no fue Evangelie. La conozco y esto es demasiado cruel para ser ella.

-Entonces… ¿crees que fue otra del aquelarre? –puntuó Derek, más relajado después de escuchar esa hipótesis.

-Sí. Una bastante malvada.

-Pero… -intento decir Babette antes que la puerta se abriera de golpe y cuatro hombres semitransformados en lobo, los interrumpieran.

-¡Cogedlos! –ordenó el más grande de ellos.

Derek derrumbó a uno con un puñetazo en la cara, disfrutando de ver como su mandíbula se dislocaba.

Un golpe seco y fuerte en la espalda le hizo trastabillar y cuando intentó recuperar la compostura, fue inmovilizado a manos de dos de ellos.

Babette intentó ayudar a Derek pero recibió una patada en el estómago, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo su cuchillo. Al intentar incorporarse, un pie la obligó estrellarse contra el suelo de una forma doloroso.

Derek gritó furioso e intentó liberarse para ir junto a ella. Deaton permaneció quieto, atónito por los hechos que estaban sucediendo y al intentar hacer algo, fue detenido por el grandullón.

-Son órdenes de Marius.

Aún después del golpe, Babette seguía mostrando resistencia aunque fuera débil. Uno de ellos la subió a su hombro y ella siguió pataleando para que la soltaran.

-¡MISHA! –gritó alzando la mano para intentar alcanzarlo inútilmente.

Cerraron la puerta delante de sus narices, separándola otra vez de su hermano.

* * *

Los miembros de Marius los llevaron a una gran habitación, iluminada por grandes focos y más ordenada que el resto. Tiraron al suelo a Babette, quien no se incorporó rápidamente al saber que pasaría si mostraba resistencia. A Derek le obligaron a caer de rodillas, sujetándolo con fuerza por los hombros para que no los atacara. Él seguía zarandeándose pero ya no podía diferenciar si era por sentido común o por puro instinto.

Oyeron unas pisadas y al alzar la mirada se encontraron con la figura de un gran hombre vestido completamente de cuero, el cual los miraba como si fueran parias.

-Marius… -susurró Babette, completamente atónita.

Al escuchar eso, Derek lo miró fijamente, debatiéndose si matarlo o matarlo. Pensándolo no había diferencia, pero la rabia de estar enfrente del que comenzó todo el problema y no poder acabar con él, le estaba enfureciendo.

Marius se acercó a ellos con tranquilidad, sin mostrar ninguna emoción o sentimiento en su estoico rostro. Mirando con detenimiento a Derek, soltó un resoplido casi falto de interés.

-Para haber sido mordido la noche pasada lo estás aguantando bien. Lástima que mueras hoy, joven.

-La última persona que lamentaba asesinarme, le arranque la cabeza –gruño Derek, aun intentando liberarse.

-Sí. Lo sé –respondió el gran Alfa con el rostro endurecido por contener su enfado. –Ella era mi compañera.

-Ella nos atacó –intentó razonar Babette.

-Porque entrasteis en su territorio y os llevasteis a la bruja –replicó enfadado, sin molestarse en ocultar sus emociones. –Al menos de todo está tenemos al culpable de la maldición.

-¿Quién? –dijo Derek expectante.

-Ella.

Girando la cabeza con horror, Derek vio como Marius estaba señalando a Babette.

* * *

Silencio absoluto. Dentro de la celda no se emitía ningún ruido que interrumpiera el vacío que se encontraba en el aire. Derek permanecía quieto, con la mirada perdida y apoyando la espalda en la sucia pared. Habían pasado muchas horas desde que los habían encerrado.

-Derek, yo… -comenzó a decir la joven druida.

-Cállate. No quiero oír nada que salga de tu boca –cortó Derek, mirándola con odio inmenso. -¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Me lancé al peligro sin pensar si debía confiar en ti. Soy un completo idiota.

-¡Yo no fui, Derek! ¿¡Por dios, de verdad crees que soy tan poderosa!? Necesito una escopeta para poder defenderme, ¿cómo quieres que maldiga a una manada entera?

Aquello le hizo dudar pero seguía sin creerla. Babette intentó acercarse a él pero las cadenas en las piernas y manos le impedían arrastrarse.

-¿Qué pasa no puedes liberarte? –preguntó Derek con sorna. Se sentía furioso y su piel estaba adquiriendo un tono enfermizo, ya cerca de la putrefacción.

-El hierro está manchado por cenizas de roble y eso debilita mis poderes –explicó fulminándolo con la mirada. –Eso pasa también con los druidas –añadió antes que se hiciera una idea equivocada.

Reinó otra vez el silencio, Derek estaba demasiado cansado de toda la mierda que le estaba sucediendo y no siguió hablando. La idea de que iba a morir en menos de un día le apesadumbraba. No podría crear una manada, tener otra vez una familia que le respetara y quisiera. Moriría transformado en una bestia podrida y llena de furia asesina.

-No –se dijo Derek a si mismo en voz alta. –Me niego a morir aquí.

Con gran esfuerzo se incorporó, apoyando la mano en la pared para dirigirse a las barras de metal. Intentó forzarlas pero se detuvo al notar que estaban embadurnadas de acónito. Las golpeó con rabia, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado mientras pensaba en otro modo de salir.

-Derek, por favor escúchame –pidió Babette, consiguiendo incorporarse aun teniendo las cadenas. –Sé estás enfadado pero te prometo que yo solo quería encontrar a mi hermano. No sé que está sucediendo pero yo no soy la traidora.

Babette irguió el rostro con gran decisión.

- Si crees que soy la culpable, mátame. Pero la maldición seguirá ahí.

Derek se acercó a pocos centímetros de la cara de la chica, estudiándola con detenimiento. Colocó las dos manos en la nuca, sintiendo los latidos pausados de Babette. Decía la verdad, su corazón no mentía.

Permanecieron quietos, sin decir nada, solo mirándose a los ojos. Derek acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Babette mientras sonreía con tristeza.

-Fuiste tú quien cogió mi mano, ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó Babette con gran tristeza en sus ojos violáceos. -Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra situación.

-A mí también.

Derek agarró con fuerza las cadenas que ataban a Babette y tiró hasta sentir como cedían en sus manos. Ahora liberada, ella se dirigió a las barras para intentar abrirla pero un gran chispazo alejó su mano de la puerta.

-Magia –dijo estupefacta.

En ese momento, oyeron como se abría la puerta del calabozo y el sonido de pisadas llenó el aire. Derek se colocó delante de Babette para ocultarla con su cuerpo mientras gruñía. La silueta de una persona pequeña se acercó hacia ellos, saliendo de las sombras.

-¡Maggie! –gritó Babette, extremadamente contenta.- ¿Habéis ganado? Dios, esto es genial, salgamos de aquí para encontrar a Misha.

La rubia sonrió pero no fue una sonrisa agradable sino más una mueca de prepotencia. Sin decir nada, paseó delante de la jaula, mirándolos como una hiena que estudia a sus presas.

-Maggie... ¿qué estás haciendo? En serio, tenemos que salir de aquí –intentó razonar Babette, cada vez más asustada al ver que no era una broma.

La mujer seguía sonriendo como una reina malvada que acaba de conseguir que su plan fuera un éxito.

-¿Qué tal la jaula? Espero que cómoda, uno debe pasar sus últimos instantes de vida a gusto.

-Fuiste tú… – comprendió finalmente Derek con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –La bruja que comenzó todo esto, eras tú.

Una sonrisa de victoria se estiró en los labios de Maggie, confirmando las sospechas del Alfa.

-No…no, no, no, ¡es mentira! –chilló Babette, incapaz de creer esa horrible verdad. –Tú eres una de las más fieles de Evangelie. Éramos una familia ¿Por qué? –consiguió decir al estar atragantada por el horror.

-Poder, Babette. Simplemente, poder –le espetó Maggie. –Evangelie no exploró todas las posibilidades que podía dar la magia, retrasando mi camino a la gloria.

-Pero tú odias a los hombres lobos. Ellos mataron a Ellie –dijo la confusa joven intentando procesar todo.

-Ellie solo fue la cabeza de turco de mi plan. ¿Sabes por qué la mataron? Nuestra querida Ellie asesinó al druida de Marius.

-A ver si lo adivino, no fue ella –supuso Derek, acercándose a las barras para verla cara a cara.

-Oh, si que fue ella. Pero admito que intervine convenciéndola del peligro que era ese druida –explicó con una sonrisa traviesa. –Mate dos pájaros de un tiro. Los hombres lobo perdieron su druida y la guerra comenzó.

Las piernas de Babette flaquearon, haciéndola caer al suelo por el dolor que sentía en su corazón traicionado.

-Cuando Evangelie se enteré, te matara como si fueras una rata –amenazó la joven mientras temblaba de rabia.

-Evangelie no volverá a molestar a nadie. Ya me he encargado de eso.

Babette gritó furiosa e intentó cogerla a través de los barrotes pero salió volando hacia atrás cuando los tocó.

-Eres débil, Babette. Siempre lo has sido –manifestó con una mirada de asco. –Y aun así siempre fuiste su favorita. Ahora el aquelarre es mío y nadie me impidiera conocer el verdadero poder.

La chica ocultó su rostro con las manos para detener las grandes lágrimas que mojaban su rostro. Con cuidado, Derek la levantó para estrecharla en sus brazos.

-Pero en el bar parecía que te obligaban a estar ahí.

-¿De verdad crees que ellos saben mis verdaderas intenciones? Después de soltar la maldición en su manada, me deje atrapar con esa inútil y así llegar a un trato con ellos. Con esos rollos de que mi clan era inútil y que yo quería radicar la enfermedad por el bien de todos, bla, bla, bla… Como bestias primitivas que son, me obligaron a que trabajara para ellos y ver si les era leal –añadiendo después con rabia –Vosotros solo fuisteis un fallo en mi plan maestro, al igual que Deaton. Marius por lo visto no confiaba totalmente en mí y pidió ayuda a ese idiota.

-Hizo bien –opinó Derek, enseñándole los afilados dientes de licántropo.

-Al final todo ha salido cómo yo había planeado –puntualizó para recordarle quien había ganado. –Tus amigos te abandonaron al ver que mis brujas comenzaron a atacarlos pero les encontraremos pronto. El desierto es nuestro territorio y no pueden esconderse para siempre.

Derek sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar que lo habían abandonado pero siguió con el rostro pétreo.

-Te juró que te mataré, aunque sea lo último que haga.

La risa de Maggie inundó la oscura habitación, mirándolo después con falsa incredulidad y sorna.

-Evangelie está muerta y Marius ha sido traicionado por su propia manada. Nadie va a detenerme de convertirme en la Gran Bruja.

Babette se apartó de Derek para mirar horrorizada a Maggie.

-¡Estás loca! Convertirse en la Gran bruja requiere un sacrificio con sangre de más de cuarenta personas.

-O con sangre de druidas –Insinuó la bruja. –Sois muy escasos pero tengo suerte de tener dos ahora mismo.

-¡No permitiré eso! –Vociferó Derek estampándose contra los barrotes. El olor a acónito le confundía y mareaba pero siguió chocándose hasta sentir como cedía un poco.

-¡Detente ahora! –ordenó Maggie, girando la mano.

Derek se detuvo, cayendo de rodillas mientras gritaba de agonía. Los huesos de las piernas comenzaban a fracturarse, provocándole gran dolor.

-¡Para! –Imploró Babette mientras se arrodillaba junto a Derek. –Haré lo que quieras pero detente.

-Al fin tienes un poco de sentido común, Babette.

La joven la fulminó con la mirada pero su atención estaba principalmente en recostar a Derek y que el factor curativo hiciera su trabajo. Apoyando la cabeza de Derek en sus rodillas, siguió hablando con Maggie.

-Eres una maldita puta. Si él no te mata lo haré yo.

Inclinándose por estar a la altura de Babette, Maggie habló.

-Dudo que los muertos puedan hacerme daño.

Maggie se alzó y fue con parsimonia a la salida, mostrándole que ella tenía el poder.

-Hasta nunca, Babette.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse, la joven comenzó a llorar de rabia e impotencia. Derek no dijo nada porque sabía que las palabras de consuelo no servirían de nada, además se sentía como un completo inútil debido a lo debilitado que se sentía.

El aspecto de Derek empeoraba cada vez más, separándole más de la línea de la vida.

"_¿Es así cómo voy a terminar mi vida?" _pensó con tristeza. _"¿Llegará el momento que pierda el control y mate a Babette?"_

Derek se incorporó repentinamente al cruzarse una idea por su cabeza. Con dificultad se levantó con sus piernas más o menos curadas, ya que la maldición le debilitaba.

-Babette, tengo una idea pero puede que no te guste.

* * *

La joven druida pataleaba con fuerzas para volver a sentir los pies en la tierra, siendo ahogada por el enloquecido Alfa. Quedándose casi sin aire, comenzó a pedir ayuda a gritos asfixiados y desesperados.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una bruja sierva de Maggie, alertándose de que el Alfa estaba asfixiando a su próximo sacrificio. Desesperada, abrió la puerta de la celda para separarlos.

En ese momento Derek soltó a Babette y en un rápido movimiento cortó la garganta de la bruja.

Cayó al suelo mientras hacía gorgoteos con su desgarrada garganta hasta quedarse totalmente en silencio.

Derek cogió el brazo de Babette para levantarla entretanto ella se masajeaba su adolorida garganta.

-Podríamos haber fingido, ¿lo sabes? –dijo con la voz ronca por el dolor que sentía al respirar.

-Lo tendré en cuanta lo próxima ves –comentó mientras salía por la puerta. –Vayámonos antes que vengan más.

Babette tuvo suerte y encontró su mochila escondida debajo de una mesa de la sala.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Vamos a matar a esa maldito bruja y acabar con la maldición de una vez por todas –explicó Derek.

-Eso suena fácil pero la guarida está rodeada de brujas y hombres lobos que le son fieles.

-¿Sigues teniendo mi móvil?

-Ehmm… -meditó entretanto buscaba en su mochila. -Sí.

-Bien, que empiece el plan.

* * *

El anochecer comenzaba a tomar poder con la oscuridad de la noche, destacando una gran hoguera que iluminaba la entrada de la guarida.

Muchas brujas estaban rodeando el gran fuego, pero la figura que más destacaba era la de una mujer que caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro.

-¡Habéis perdido **mi **sacrificio y encima un Alfa a punto de enloquecer está suelto! Os juro que si no aparecen antes que la luna llena esté en su punto álgido, ¡todas moriréis a mis manos! –advirtió Maggie, gritando con gran enfado.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, Derek y Babette estaban escondidos y observaban el montaje del altar de sacrificio.

Derek respiraba de forma casi errática por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando en tener la mente clara. Permaneció quieto, temblando en pocos momentos y sujetando con fuerza el colgante de plata cerca de su corazón. Babette posó su mano en el hombro de Derek, esperando que aquello lo tranquilizara pero solo consiguió que él cogiera su mano rápidamente para agarrarla con fuerza.

Los ojos opacos de Derek se aclararon al oír el gemido de dolor, soltándola avergonzado.

-Lo siento –se disculpó apartando la mirada.

-No es culpa tuya, Derek –le consoló, apoyando la mano en su nuca. –Hay que darse prisa, tu herida está infectado el resto del cuerpo.

-¿Están todos preparados? –preguntó el Alfa al tiempo que se ponía el colgante alrededor de su cuello.

-Sí, gracias a dios que Allison llamó a su padre cuando escaparon –un silencio corto se estableció entre ellos, y cogiendo aire con fuerza, Babette siguió hablando. –Derek, aunque tenga miedo es hora de acabar con todo esto.

La chica le ofreció la muñeca y Derek se la llegó a los labios, deteniéndose dudativa.

-¿Estás segura? Esto te matará.

-Si Margaret realiza el ritual con sangre corrupta, perderá parte de sus poderes. Ahí podréis aprovechar y matarla antes que reaccione.

-Morirás de todas formas.

-Pero Misha, tú y el resto de infectados os curaréis. Además si la matas rápido, quizás yo también me cura. Debemos tener esperanza –le recordó con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Derek se llevó la mano de Babette a su mejilla para disfrutar del calor agradable sobre su fría piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo este mereciera la pena.

-Perdóname.

Babette consiguió reprimir a duras penas el grito de dolor al sentir los afilados dientes de Derek perforando su piel. La sangre comenzó a gotear por la muñeca, creando un hilo de sangre que viajó hasta su codo.

Una lágrima solitaria viajó por la mejilla de la joven pero no estaba claro si por el dolor o la muerte inminente que se cernía sobre ella. Derek abrió la boca para liberar su muñeca, sintiéndose realmente como un monstruo.

-Adiós, Derek –se despidió Babette, apretando su mano con fuerza antes de soltarlo.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, ella corrió hacia la guarida de Marius, donde Maggie esperaba sacrificarla.

* * *

Babette se detuvo delante de las desconcertadas brujas, alzando los brazos en gesto de rendición.

Miró por un segundo a Deaton, quien quedó petrificado al reconocer el color enfermizo de su tez.

-¿Dónde está el Alfa?- exigió Maggie.

-Me abandono al saber que no tenía la cura –mintió Babette, permaneciendo con el rostro pálido por la tristeza. –Quiero unirme a vosotras, ser parte del clan.

-Cogedla –ordenó mientras la señalaba. –Lo siento pero tu único fin es morir hoy.

La druida no mostró resistencia mientras era llevada al altar pero se detuvo justo al lado de Maggie.

-Eras como hermana para mí –confesó con la voz rota.

-No es nada personal, ahora tumbadla en el altar.

Como una sacrificio antiguo, fue agarrada por los brazos y piernas, mientras Maggie pronunció plegarias en lenguas antiguas. Babette cerró los ojos al ver como alzaba el cuchillo al gritar el último fragmento, y anheló con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera merecido la pena.

* * *

Derek sintió morir por dentro al oír los gritos de júbilo por la finalización del sacrificio y el olor a sangre. Sin ninguna motivación se levantó para caminar por la oscuridad hasta encontrarse con su coche. Tocó el cristal y Scott, Stiles y Allison salieron de él. Todos tenían el rostro entristecido pero el deseo de luchar brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿Está tu padre preparado?

-Sí. ¿Le avisamos ya?

-Oh, sí. Esa bruja morirá hoy –sentenció Derek alzando su mirada para mostrar sus rojizos ojos.

* * *

Las brujas y hombres lobos se alertaron cuando algunos comenzaron a caer muertos por culpa de balas y flechas. Muchos cazadores salieron de la oscuridad para atacar de más cerca las siervos de Maggie.

La recién nombrada Gran Bruja observaba todo esto horrorizada pero al levantar las manos para lanzar un conjuro, un dolor intenso la obligó a doblarse.

-¿Sorprendida? Babette te engaño bien, infectó su sangre con la maldición y ahora estás contaminada –comenzó a hablar Derek a su espalda. Su aspecto era aterrador pero su mirada asesina era la que hacia encoger el corazón de Maggie. –Se acabó el juego.

-¿Cómo has durado tanto sin sucumbir? –preguntó intentado mantener la calma.

El Alfa, en silencio, le mostró el colgante de plata que le entregó Babette, para después ocultarlo en su camisa.

Desesperada intentó huir pero Derek la tiró contra el suelo y apretó el cuello con fuerza, sintiendo como la tráquea se comprimía gracias a sus dedos.

-Las brujas jugáis con poderes que no entendéis, creyéndose diosas e invencibles pero solo sois humanas.

Maggie clavó las uñas en las fuertes manos de Derek, haciéndole llagas con su magia. El agarre se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta que ella casi no podía respirar.

-Nunca he disfrutado matando pero tú serás una excepción.

La bruja tenía los ojos en blanco, soltando palabras sin sentido antes que consiguió decir:

–M-me rindo.

-Demasiado tarde… Esto es por Babette.

Dejándose llevar por la ira asesina de la maldición, alzó sus garras y destrozó el cuello de Maggie de un tajo. El brillo de la vida abandonó los ojos de la bruja, quedando solo un apagado gris en ellos.

Derek de repente se sentía liberado. Como si el peso de la muerte lo abandonará y el viento volviera a ser fresco. Atónito, tocó su cuello para descubrir que la herida se estaba cicatrizando hasta desaparecer y su piel volvía a la normalidad.

Alejándose del cadáver, Derek se apresuró en llegar al altar y ver a Babette. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, luchando por seguir viva aun después de haber perdido tanta sangre por la perforación del costado.

-¡Babette! –gritó eufórico al verla con viva.

Con sumo cuidado la atrajo hacia él, presionando la herida para evitar que se desangrará más.

-Lo hemos conseguido, Babette. Todos están a salvo –le reveló mientras acariciaba su rostro y le apartaba un oscuro mechón.

-Lo hemos conseguido… -susurró a duras penas con una sonrisa cansada. –Gracias…Derek… -consiguió decir antes que sus ojos se perdieran en las estrellas.

-Descansa, Babette –dijo Derek con un doloroso nudo en la garganta, cerrando los párpados de la joven con delicadeza. –Todo irá bien.

* * *

El amanecer nunca le había parecido tan hermoso como en ese día. Habían rescatado a Deaton y la maldición había sido radicada pero aun así no era feliz. Perder a Babette fue igual de doloroso que abrir viejas heridas. Nunca olvidaría el sacrificio que hizo para salvarlos.

En ese momento un joven se acercó a él y se sentó al lado de Derek para también admirar la entrada del Sol. Tenía el cabello negro y unos grandes ojos violáceos, igual que Babette.

-¿Eres Misha? –preguntó el Alfa sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Sí. Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana y estar con ella hasta el final–expresó con los ojos vidriosos. –Siempre fue la valiente alocada que luchaba por todos, sin pensar si podía salir herida.

-Yo…Lo siento, debí protegerla con mi vida pero no fui capaz –lamentó golpeando el suelo. Se sacó el colgante de plata y se lo ofreció a Misha. –Esto te pertenece.

-No, quédatelo –anunció con una sonrisa triste. –Estoy seguro que ella quería que lo tuvieras tú.

-Gracias. Lo tendré siempre cerca. –dijo mientras se lo volvía a poner. –Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a Beacon Hills, ser de mi manada.

-Suena bien pero mi lugar está aquí.

-Lo entiendo.

Unas voces lejanas comenzaron a llamar a Derek, quien se levantó para irse.

-Adiós, Misha.

-Adiós. Quizás algún día nos volvamos a encontrar los tres otra vez.

Aquellas palabras dejaron muy confuso a Derek pero desistió y se encaminó hacia su coche.

Stiles, Scott y Allison le estaban esperando en silencio, cada una en su sitio, pero se notaba que se morían por preguntar que había pasada las noches pasadas.

Derek arrancó el motor y dirigió el coche a través del desierto hasta llegar a una autopista vacía. Soltando un resoplido cansando, Derek decidió hablar.

-Preguntádmelo antes que exploten de la curiosidad.

-¿Qué había entre Babette y tú? –preguntó curioso Stiles.

-¡Stiles, eso es muy grosero! –le criticó Allison.

Derek torneó los ojos con cansancio e ignoró la discusión entre los dos adolescentes. Iba a ser un viaje a Beacon Hills muy largo.


End file.
